


O Retorno de Susana

by ArteDian



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Suicide
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArteDian/pseuds/ArteDian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susana não aguentava mais.<br/>Após a morte dos irmãos, pais, primos e amigos, a mais velha das irmãs Pevensie se rende às lembranças de Nárnia.<br/>Spoilers de A Última Batalha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nada estava bem.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi!! Essa é minha primeira fanfic de As Crônicas de Nárnia. Acho que o tema é um pouco batido... a Susana retornando à Nárnia. Mas eu espero dar uma inovada.  
> Ah, eu já postei essa fanfic no Social Spirit, se vocês a virem lá, não é plágio, não :3  
> Deem uma olhadinha nas notas finais!

Susana não aguentava mais. 

Ela não podia mais fingir que tudo estava bem. Não estava! Todos haviam morrido! Seus pais! Irmãos! Primos!

Ela se lembrou de certa vez em que Lúcia perguntou sobre o que aconteceria quando eles morressem em  _nosso mundo_.  
          _Mundo real_ , Susana corrigiu, mentalmente, ao se lembrar.  
        Fora pouco tempo depois da última ida dos Pevensie mais velhos ao país fantástico

"Talvez ele apareça rugindo e nos salve, com magia, do que quer que nos fará morrer!", havia dito Lúcia, um tanto alegremente demais para quem falava da morte.  
          "Ou então ele venha e nos leve para Nárnia.", sugerira Edmundo.  
          "Só sei de uma coisa: Ele não vai nos impedir de morrer." Havia dito Pedro. "Não seria justo com todas as outras pessoas que morrem. Mas acredito que ele possa nos levar para Nárnia. Afinal, tudo lá acontece num tempo diferente, talvez possa acontecer numa vida diferente, não é?"

Mas Aslam não os salvou. E logo eles! Reis, rainhas, bravos guerreiros e aventureiros! Mortos num acidente de trem, tão banal!

Mesmo tendo perdido a fé no país e no Leão, Susana havia orado em silêncio para que Aslam os houvesse levado para Nárnia depois de mortos.

E ela se sentiu culpada. Culpada por dizer que era tudo brincadeira de crianças. Culpada por não ter dito aquilo vezes o suficiente. Culpada por não estar naquele trem. Culpada por estar viva. 

Ela queria dar um fim à isso.  
          Ela queria morrer, como seus irmãos.  
          Queria que Aslam e Nárnia fossem reais  
          Queria poder ir para Nárnia, como esperava que seus irmãos tivessem ido, apenas para estar junto deles novamente. Ser rainha não importava mais. Ela só queria ser irmã e filha. Queria sua família.

Ou, até mesmo, queria que Aslam gritasse com ela, que a banisse de Nárnia.

Que não lhe desse permissão para se juntar aos outros do país fantástico, como seus irmãos tinham feito. Assim, ela saberia que eles estavam lá. 

 

Ela mergulhou a lâmina no peito. A dor era absurda. Ela nunca havia se ferido de tal modo nas batalhas que participou. 

Susana se sentiu tonta, e desmaiou em seguida. A Morte não demorou a chegar.


	2. Morte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooi! Segundo capítulo!  
> Aproveitem! :D

  A Morte não demorou a chegar. 

 Susana sentiu uma mão sobre a sua, a ajudando a se levantar. Ela levantou o rosto, à procura do autor da gentileza. Porém, tudo o que ela pôde ver era uma luz branca, extremamente forte, que lhe ofuscava os olhos. 

  Ela tentou falar, perguntar onde estava, ou até mesmo pedir ajuda. Sua voz não saía, como num sonho, onde nos sentimos incapazes de fazer qualquer outra coisa se não contribuir com o que está acontecendo. 

  Ela se sentiu ser conduzida, como numa dança. Uma mão extremamente leve estava pousada sobre sua cintura, enquanto a outra mantinha seu braço estendido. Ao valsar com o ser invisível, Susana se sentiu extremamente cansada. Ela repousou a cabeça sobre o pescoço do condutor. Mesmo sem vê-lo, Susana podia sentir exatamente onde seu par estava. 

  O ser que a conduzia era, de certo modo, incorpóreo: Nunca o vendo, ela sentia o corpo do dançarino, e, no segundo seguinte, não mais. Ela não sentia o ser soltá-la ou se afastar. Ele simplesmente... sumia. Como se fosse feito de ar, ou água, e desmanchasse de tempos em tempos. Mas ele jamais a deixava cair. Era como se a essência do ser a mantesse em pé, ao mesmo tempo em que ela mantinha o ser presente.

  Em pouco tempo, os pés de Susana deixaram de tocar o piso frio que ela reconhecia como o de sua casa em Londres para valsarem sobre uma relva macia e levemente gelada. 

  Num certo momento, seja quem a conduzia parou e a deitou suavemente sobre a grama. Pelo som, Susana pode sentir que o dançarino se afastava. Nesse instante, a luz diminuiu, e antes que a garota pudesse ver onde estava, uma escuridão tomou conta do lugar e Susana adormeceu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, como eu amo o Archive Of Our Own! Amo passar meus capítulos do papel pra cá. Os sites brasileiros mais conhecidos tem uma tela pequena para o capítulo, o que torna difícil a visualização dele por completo. E não tem a prévia de como o capítulo ficará... >

**Author's Note:**

> Esse capítulo é bem curtinho... eu só comecei a escrever fanfics há pouco tempo, e escrevo no caderno, onde elas parecem ficar grandes... deem um desconto ahsausha  
> Obrigada por lerem! Críticas? Sugestões? Querem me mandar para Tash? Fiquem a vontade!  
> Uma última perguntinha: há algo que vocês queiram ver na fanfic? Nada que possa tomar o foco da história, mas algum acontecimento? Alguma fala, de um personagem? Deixem nos comentários, eu vou tentar incluir, assim que possível :3  
> Ah, e, se possível, deem sugestões para nomes de mundos >:D  
> Obrigada!


End file.
